Tu mejor ¿Enemigo?
by Omocha
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Regulus se une al lado de la Luz luego de destruir el Relicario?... ¿Lo aceptarán? ¿One-shot o más capítulos? El público decide.


**Notas del fanfic:**

Ya que FanFic.es no me aceptó un drabble (El de "Regulus Black en 100 palabras" uu) me propuse escribir esto, y de paso colgarlo acá y en fanfic.es ;D

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Primer y quizás último capítulo :D Escrito tan sólo porque Fanfic.es no me aceptó un drabble, pero me gustó como quedó.

Leanlo y dejen reviews, porfa ;B

**Disclaimer:** Blablablá... Nada mío... No demanden... Gracias :D

* * *

**Tu mejor… ¿Enemigo?**

Bien, ahí estaba yo, Regulus Black, parado frente a mi hermano Sirius.

Varitas alzadas. Miradas desafiantes.

- Así que el traidor ha vuelto – Dije con sorna.

- Veo que no has cambiado, pequeño Regulus – Lo dijo para molestarme. Lo sé. Lo sabe.

- Y tu tampoco, traidor. ¿Cómo te ha ido luchando contra tu propia familia? – Es estúpido seguirle el juego, pero deseo retrasar lo más posible el momento.

- Vamos, Regulus. Ambos lo sabemos. – Era cierto.

- ¿Me delatarás? – El nerviosismo estaba presente en mi voz.

- ¿Crees que lo haré? – Siempre odié su manía de responder mis preguntas con otra pregunta.

- Ya no sé qué creer… - Fue un susurro, mas él escuchó.

- No lo haría, hermano. Porque eso es lo que eres. Mi hermano. Y te quiero por eso. – Simplemente no puedo creer lo que me dice.

- Pero… Sirius… He hecho demasiado mal en este mundo… No merezco tu cariño… - Según la expresión de su cara, supe que había reconocido el arrepentimiento en mi voz.

- Regulus, te mereces eso y mucho más – Iba a interrumpirlo cuando siguió hablando - Hermano… Todavía puedes pasarte a mi bando… - Había una pequeña súplica en su voz.

- Sabes que no puedo, Sirius.

- No, Regulus, si… - Lo interrumpí.

- ¡Pero Sirius! – Exclamé

- No, Regulus, escúchame. Puedes pasarte a mi bando, estás a tiempo… Voldemort todavía no sabe que tú destruiste el Relicario, y no tiene por qué saberlo.

- No me aceptarían… No he matado, pero he hecho demasiado daño… Me encantaría ir contigo, pero no creo que sea aceptado.

- Reggie, te aceptarían, lo sé… Sólo eres un chico que ha sido influenciado por estúpidas ideologías… Ambos lo sabemos… Eres demasiado bueno como para dañar a mamá… - Odio que tengas razón, Sirius.

- ¿Demasiado bueno? – Eso sí que no me agrada. O al menos debo fingir que no me agrada.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel día? – Preguntó.

**Flash Back**

Iban dos pequeños caminando en un gran prado cuando el más pequeño escuchó un llanto.

- Sirius… Un llanto… - Dijo el pequeño, Regulus, con tristeza – Vamos a ver, Sirius… Por favor…

- No, Regulus, vamos… - Dijo Sirius, entornando los ojos – De seguro que es un animal.

- No importa que sea un animal, Sirius. Ándate si quieres, pero yo iré a ver qué es – La voz de Regulus mostraba una inusual firmeza.

- Anda si quieres. Nos vemos en casa de prima Cissy – Dijo, comenzando a caminar.

- Nos vemos – Dijo el pequeño, acercándose al lugar del llanto.

Al llegar, vio una escena impactante. Había un bebé sangrando, con una gran herida en la cabeza.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUIÉN FUE EL INFELIZ QUE HIZO ESTO!? – Las lágrimas caían por el rostro del pequeño Regulus.

Secándose las lágrimas, tomó al bebé y fue corriendo a casa de Narcisa, pasando a Sirius sin darse cuenta, a lo que este corrió, llegando un poco después que su hermano.

- ¡CISSY! ¡PRIMA! ¡VEN, APÚRATE! – El chico estaba totalmente desesperado.

- Reggie, tranquilo – Dijo Sirius - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Al salir Narcisa, Regulus explicó la situación.

- Me acerqué… Y… Bebé… Sangre… ¿Va a morir, prima? – Los sollozos eran incontrolables.

- No, Regulus, lo sanaremos… - Dijo Narcisa, sorprendida por la actitud de su primo.

Comenzó a hacer una serie de complicados hechizos y dejó al bebé en una improvisada cuna, para luego aparecer una de verdad y ponerlo ahí.

- Vamos, Reggie, a dormir, está oscureciendo… Ya verás como mañana el bebé está bien…

Y así fue. Al día siguiente, habiéndose asegurado de que el bebé estaba completamente sano, el propio Regulus encontró a la familia, enterándose así que el bebé había sido raptado.

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¿Recordaste, Reggie? Eres realmente valiente, no sé como quedaste en Slytherin – Me confesó Sirius.

- Me iba a poner en Gryffindor, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta las decisiones personales… - Eso nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero era hora que mi hermano supiera - ¿Seguro que me aceptarían?

- Por supuesto, Regg.

- Entonces… Vamos… No soporto el lado Oscuro – Dije, acercándome a él.

Sirius sonrió y me abrazó.

Después de todo, siempre serás mi mejor enemigo – Dijo en tono cómplice, riéndose.

Tu mejor… ¿Enemigo? – Sonreí – Sí, claro.

Y así salimos de aquella casa abandonada, con un rumbo desconocido… Por lo menos para mí.

**¿Continuará?**

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bue, ahí está. Espero que les haya gustado :D

Ustedes deciden :B ¿Se quedan con ese final o lo sigo?


End file.
